


Black Prince of Alderaan

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Rey has a run in with terrible prince and Kylo Ren comes to her aid.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Black Prince of Alderaan

Leia had not wanted to go to this function, but the resistance needed all the allies it could get. She brought Rey, Rose, Finn and C3PO with her. Chewbacca absolutely refused to come with them to the banquet, citing the previous visit.

“What happened last time?” Rey asked as she and Rose walked on either side of Leia their arms interlinked.

Leia shook her head, “Prince Angwyn and Ben got into a tree climbing contest, then got into a shoving match near the top. Ben nearly fell out of the tree, but managed to catch himself, breaking his leg in the process. Chewie had to climb the tree to get him and because of the local wildlife on the ground at night they had to stay overnight in the tree.”

“How old were they?”

Leia thought for a moment, “The boys were about eight years old.”

Rey shook her head at an eight-year-old Ben Solo picking a fight in the top of a tree.

*

Prince Angwyn was handsome, fair haired with fine delicate features. He was also overbearing and shadowed Rey’s every movement at the banquet. He only backed off when Leia fixed him with a glare.

Rey and Rose were studying one of the tapestries when Angwyn approached them, offering a pair of palm sized cakes, decorated with fancy frosting. “I would be highly honored if you fine ladies would enjoy these cakes.”

Rey and Rose gamely took the cakes and Angwyn waited until Rey took a bite of the cake. He nodded and walked off and Rey shook her head at Rose and once Angwyn’s back is turned they ditched the cakes in a potted plant.

*

Rey leaned against a pillar, trying to catch her breath. She was starting to sweat profusely, and the smells and noise of the party were beginning to make her nauseous. Rose asked, “Rey, are you all right?”

“Just need a moment.”

“You don’t look well, Miss Rey, would you like to lay down?” Angwyn offered.

“I think I’ll just go back to the ship.”

“Nonsense!” Angwyn said, “I will have a servant show you to a place you can get some rest.”

It seemed so reasonable that Rey agreed, despite the reservations about the prince she and Rose had been harboring all evening.

The burly servant half led, half carried Rey to a room near the back of the palace. She laid down on the ornate sofa in the fancy room and very quickly fell asleep.

*

Rey woke up, feeling feverish and shaky and in a different room, far plainer than the one she fell asleep in. She got to her feet and realized she was on a third or fourth story of a different building. She noticed there were bars on the window and that bothered her.

The eerie stillness came over her and she groaned, not really in the mood. She turned and saw him sitting with a sheet wrapped around him, his broad chest on display and she gasped, a heated flush running through her body.

He looked at her, concern on his face, a place she was desperately trying to keep her eyes on. “What’s wrong, Rey?”

“Banquet gone wrong, hot, feverish, tired,” She looked at him feeling a rush of arousal. Judging by the look on his face and the way he shifted the sheet that he felt it too. “Did you really pick a fight with another kid in a tree?”

He scowled at this non-sequitur, but his eyes widened when he recalled the incident, then frowned, “I did not pick a fight. He challenged me to a tree climbing contest and then once he lost he tried to push me out of the tree. Fortunately I know how to fall from a height.”

Rey moved closer to him, then reached out her hand. He reached out and took her hand. They took a deep breath in unison, then he brought up his other hand to enclose hers in both of his.

“You belong at my side.” He said, subtly tightening his grip on her hand.

“You belong to me.” Rey said, placing her hand over his. “As I belong to you.”

“You are drugged.” He sounded almost disappointed.

“We still belong to each other.”

He met her gaze then leaned over and kissed her hand. “Wait for me.”

“I will.” She almost wept as he faded from view.

She spun around as the door opened and braced herself on the canopy pole of the bed. Prince Angwyn entered and leered at Rey. “You should be ready for me by now.”

She was confused then remembered what Kylo had said, “You drugged me.”

“Just a little something to make you ready to receive my royal tool.”

“Ugh.” She backed away from him. She reached back and realized the lightsaber was missing. “You’re not my type.” 

“You’ll like it once we get started.” He opened his pants and moved forward.

He only got a few steps when he began gasping as she began choking him. She scampered around him and bolted out of the room. She was very quickly grabbed by a large muscly servant who merely grunted in her direction. She struggled in his grasp, then went calm, “You will let me go.”

The thug only laughed and suddenly Leia’s caution about there being beings too stupid or too smart for the mind trick came back to her. Rey pulled her knife out of her boot and stabbed the thug. He squealed and released her. She bolted and made it halfway down the stairs. She threw the more reasonably sized thug easily and then bolted for the nearest window, blowing it open then jumping out and landing in the tree outside. She climbed down the tree and bolted for the treeline.

“Bring her back here!” Angwyn ordered his thugs.

*

She evaded them for hours. The long day passed its zenith and the sick feelings from the drugs made it hard to maneuver. The thugs finally had her cornered in a ravine and then seemed content to wait. Just as she was wondering what for Angwyn arrived on a very nice speeder.

“Enough of this delay, time to disrobe and allow me my fun.” He stepped forward.

Suddenly in a whoosh of fabric and the hum of an activating saber, Kylo Ren landed inbetween Angwyn and Rey. He met the skinny blonde man’s eyes, “If she doesn’t want it, then she’s free to refuse.”

“Women don’t tell me no.”

He swung the saber in front of him, “Can’t push them out of a tree?” He swung the saber discouraging any from approaching too close.

Angwyn was confused for a moment then hissed, “Ben Solo.”

“No longer, now I am Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren.” 

“Why are you here?”

“Distraction.” He said, jabbing at Angwyn, who screamed as he was burned in the arm and side. He fell to the ground screaming in pain and Kylo escaped, following Rey into the trees.

*

“We need to stay in the trees, middle canopy.”

“Why?”

“The forest floor here is full of vicious creatures that come out at night. When Chewie rescued me from the middle of the tree we had to spend the night out here.”

Rey stopped on a broad branch and shot him a look, “I think we could find something to keep us entertained.” She attempted to send him a flirty look, “You deserve a reward for rescuing me.”

“Oh sweetheart.” He hopped over to her branch, and he let her grab him to steady herself, “I’d really like to get you out of that filthy fancy dress and fill you up with me.” She cooed in his arms, “But you are still drugged up to the gills and not quite yourself. No decent man would take you in this condition.”

Rey sighed in frustration and rested against him. “Kriff.”

He chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple. He wrapped her in his cloak and settled himself against the trunk of the tree with his back to the trunk. He pulled Rey down onto his lap, “Get some sleep, we’re safe up here, and I will watch over you.” He made sure they were secure and rubbed her back and began softly singing, “Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember, when the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember…”

Leia sat on the balcony, Rose keeping watch over her. She began humming, then softly singing, almost under her breath, “…When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember, those you have loved but are gone…” She kept singing but sensed the presence of her son.

Rey had fallen asleep in his arms, but he kept softly singing while letting Leia see what had happened to Rey and Rey and him over the preceding hours, “Those who kept you so safe and warm, the mirrorbright moon lets you see…”

Leia stood suddenly starling C3PO and Rose, then turned and stormed into the palace. She marched right past all the guards who seemed unwilling to stop her, making only token protests that were ignored.

Queen Daleen was sitting in her customary place but looked up to see an angry Princess coming her way. “May I help you Princess Leia?”

“Your son knows more about Rey than he is telling.” She leveled her most dangerous glare at Prince Angwyn.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Leia held out her hand and pulled. The lightsaber flew out of his robes and landed in her hand. “Want to try again, Young Man?”

Angwyn stiffened, “I would appreciate being addressed by my title.”

Leia glared, then said, “You should have that lightsaber burn taken care of, Prince Angwyn, you know, the one you got in the forest. Infected burns can get nasty fast.”

“Angwyn?” the queen asked.

“That’s why he’s walking funny and wearing extra robes to cover the wrappings for the burn on his arm and lower right side. He kept the lightsaber as a souvenir of the girl that got away from him. The conquest you couldn’t do.”

“You’re just a stupid old woman…”

“Angwyn!”

“Mother, you can’t possibly believe her.”

The Queen indicated he should come closer, once he was in front of her she socked him in the arm, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground, “Where did you last see Miss Rey?”

He balked, then at his mother’s continued glare, he answered, “I last saw her down by the Deep Gorge. She got away when Kylo Ren showed up.”

She let go of her son, “Take him to medical, then confine him.” She walked over to Leia, “I’m sorry about all of this.” 

“You had no idea.”

“I had an idea when he lost a tree climbing contest and tried to kill the child who beat him.”

“But she’s out there with Ren!” Finn burst out.

The Queen looked at him sympathically. “She may be out in the wilds with a black knight, but he knows the dangers and seems dedicated to her safety, but it’s better than being in a bedchamber with my son. Excuse me, I must contact the King.”

*

“Come with me.” Rey asked him while he did something complicated to her hair with flowers from the trees and strips of fabric torn from his clothes.

“I will join you as soon as I can, there are things I can do from the inside.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek holding her in his arms. “Tell my mother only in private,”

“What message are you sending her with my hair?”

“That we belong to each other.” He helped her to the ground, “I will see you soon, sweetheart.”

Rey smiled at him, reached up and touched the hairdo gently then moved in the direction of the palace grounds.

*

Leia was waiting for her and she ran forward to hug the older woman. Leia pulled back, then looked at Rey’s hair and smiled fondly then pulled her into another hug as Finn, Rose and Chewbacca caught up with them.

Later she and Leia sat on a fallen tree and Rey told of the previous night, and how she had, under the influence of the drugs shamelessly threw herself at Ben. How he forgave her actions and how he did not take advantage of her. That he had done his best to weave a betrothal braid in her hair. 

“He did a decent job considering your hair is really too short for the style and without a brush.”

“I love him.” Rey blurted out.

“He came from wherever he was to help you, and during our brief contact I could feel his love for you.” Leia let Rey lean against her until it was time to go.

**Author's Note:**

> the lullaby is from Claudia Grey's novel Bloodlines


End file.
